


Je T'Aime

by ACrazyFangirl



Series: Je t'aime [2]
Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyFangirl/pseuds/ACrazyFangirl
Summary: Ruby connects with Del and the Clancy, when she leaves for a really long time. Both are worried but neither quite know what to do.





	Je T'Aime

Ruby helped Clancy in French. They didn’t know they were linked, Ruby wore long sleeves all day and when she wasn’t, like at parties Clancy was in a suit and they wouldn’t write to each other anyway. Not directly anyway, Ruby was focusing on writing to Del and sorry if Clancy felt like a third wheel reading those one sided messages to someone unknown. But Clancy felt like his soulmate wouldn’t actually be his soulmate because they were, are in love with someone else.  
Ma mere adore la television parce que elle pense que la film de action est tres enuyant et elle prefere la film de document.  
He writes down and somewhere in the opposite side of the school, Ruby giggles and answers in near perfect French. She’ll help out with his French because they were connected in some way, even if their connection started after her and Del’s connection.  
Anyone would have thought they would have noticed so far, sitting beside each other and doodling meadows on each hands, when Elliott points out similar codes that he had seen earlier, mentioning soulmates.  
“I mean, I’m not going to date Ruby,” says Clancy, “I mean. We are soulmates.” They had tested before basically as soon as Elliott hypothesised this, “I am not going to date Ruby.”  
“I’m soulmates with Del,” says Ruby, “I knew they were two but like.”  
“I don’t want to date anyone,” says Clancy, “I mean we can just be best friends.”  
Ruby nods and hugs him, “I get it Clancy. I’m always there for you.”

Ruby got hurt on one of her trips, just a bullet graze but it was enough for Del and Clancy to panic to each other slightly. Well not slightly, both were panicked and it only took Clancy’s oath to not tell that stopped him from breaking down with Del. Del didn’t know about Spectrum and he wasn’t about to come bounding up to Hitch to demand answers knowing he wouldn’t give them.

So Clancy worked quietly, stretching his mind as far as possible to try and get the skills to see if he would be able to be chosen for Buz’s old position. Ruby said they were trying to keep the circle tight and it only made sense for Clancy to be involved, he already knew all about Spectrum and now he just needed to prove himself.

“Clancy, check your leg,” says Del, “is Ruby okay? Sometimes she doesn’t talk to me.”  
“You know Ruby, she’ll be fine,” says Clancy, noticing the trail of sticky trail of red blood and a cut in her leg.  
Del moved to him, into his bedroom and curled on top of his leg and sobbed, he had never seen Del cry, this is Del Lasco. The one who never felt anything, the closest to emotion Clancy had seen was when Ruby came back and Del was just soft.  
“Come on Del,” says Clancy, “Ruby should be home soon.”  
“I don’t get why she’s away all the time.”  
Clancy shrugs and vows to work harder, he needed to help Ruby, hell even Del.

And, it wasn’t until Hitch arrived at the door, that Clancy and Del really started worrying.  
“Clancy,” yells Del, “Rube’s butler dude is here.”  
“Hitch,” asks Clancy, recognising the smart cut of his trousers, Hitch still loomed over Clancy. He also held his suit jacket over his shoulder, Del would swear that Hitch came straight out of some modelling magazine.  
“Can we sit down, this is rather serious,” asks Hitch, both Del and Clancy finally notice the dozens of multicoloured messages that spread across his arms and elbows, probably snaking underneath his rolled-up shirt sleeves.  
“Where the fuck is Ruby,” asks Del.  
“Ruby is, in hospital. She’ll make it, obviously- but we reckon it is gonna be a long ride for the kid,” says Hitch.  
Del looks up from her twiddling thumbs, “long ride?”  
“She got hit, and they’ve amputated her leg,” says Hitch, pushing a hand through his hair as a neat pink cursive curl in his palm.  
“Oh, so when did you find out,” says Del.  
“Fifteen minutes ago, my partner told me,” says Hitch, “well it was both of them. Ethan and Miles so, they both work were Ruby is.”  
“Well, let’s go visit her,” announces Del.  
“Not going to happen Del,” says Clancy, “the place Hitch’s partners work is like a very private hospital.”  
“But we have to go, Clancy. We’re her soulmates,” says Del, “I’m in love with her.”  
“I am sorry Miss Lancey, but I am afraid there is nothing I can do,” says Hitch, “I will ask Ethan to ask further up the food chain, but why don’t you just write to her. That will help with recovery.”  
“How long will she be there,” asks Clancy quietly.  
“Three weeks,” says Hitch, “but I wouldn’t quote me on that.”

Ruby eventually hobbles herself back into the shared apartment and sees Del and Clancy at the door and bursts out crying, Clancy helps them all in and they sit on the settee crying to each other before the confessions start. Del had started opening he door with Clancy just in case Ruby was on the other side.  
“Four months Ruby,” says Del, “dude, it’s a helluva long time.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t expect it to be so long,” says Ruby.  
“Can you tell us where you were,” asks Del.  
“I am so sorry Del, but I can’t say. Its classified,” explains Ruby.  
“You tell Clancy,” accuses Del, “you tell Clancy everything,. You don’t trust me Rube.”  
“Clancy works with me,” says Ruby, “I am allowed to talk to him.”  
Clancy holds his hands up in fake surrender, “you know I love both of you and it is classified.”  
“Okay,” says Del, “but you have had your leg chopped off.”  
“I am so sorry Del, I love you so much and if I could I would. And I am, they are going to put me on a desk job now, like Clancy,” says Ruby.  
“Well good, just be safe now,” begs Del.

Ruby nods and kisses her, “sorry Clancy.”  
He laughs a little and reaches for a pen on the coffee table, before using his messy scrawl to write je t’aime.


End file.
